1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an entertainment system having at least one manual controller connected to an entertainment apparatus which executes various programs, for entering control requests from the user into the entertainment apparatus, an entertainment apparatus which executes various programs, a recording medium storing a program and data that are used by the entertainment system, and a program itself.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some entertainment systems including entertainment apparatus such as video game machines display video game images based on video game data stored in a recording medium such as a CD-ROM or the like on the display screen of a television receiver while allowing the user or game player to play the video game with commands entered via a manual controller.
In those entertainment systems, the entertainment apparatus and the manual controller are usually connected to each other by a serial interface. When a clock signal is supplied from the entertainment apparatus to the manual controller, the manual controller sends key switch information based on the user's control entries in synchronism with the clock signal.
Recently developed manual controllers incorporate a vibration generating means for applying vibrations to the user based on a request from an external apparatus such as an entertainment apparatus, for example. While a video game is in progress, the vibration generating means applies various different kinds of vibrations to the user in response to user's different control entries.
Almost all video games that can be played on the above entertainment system output BGM. (BackGround Music) using a predetermined sound source.
If audio data supplied from music compact discs (CDs) or via a network can be used as a BGM sound source for video games, then a wide variety of existing music data is made available for use in video games, providing an additional element of interest for video games.